The Girl At Lightning Round
by Auna Marie Wilson
Summary: Jude, is stil trying to get over Starr or Nebula. When he skates by a male dominated store, he sees a girl working there. So after a meeting at The Lemon, Jude and Jonesy decided to check her out, and they find she might be just what the Doctor ordered.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Jude skated to his table right next to The Big Squeeze. As usual, he was the last one there. But this time Jude had news.

"Dudes! Remember the electronics and comics store Lightning Round, I saw a girl there! _ Working!_" He mused. None of the girls at the table looked impressed, but Jude's main man Jonesy was all ears.

"Wait working like playing video games and or waiting on costumers or working as in _working"_

"The first one bro. I was gonna say hi, but she was with costumer."

"Is she hot?" Jonesy asked ignoring Jude's words.

"I didn't get a good look at her. You wanna go check her out."

"Let's go my man." So the two boys were on their way to Lightning Round. When they arrived, the girl Jude saw was attaching wheels to her "The Flash" converse. She had long champagne blonde hair in a ponytail and her teal bangs were braided. She was wearing a neon pink tank top and acid wash denim shorts. Her hazel eyes were rounded by pewter eyeliner and mascara. It was obvious how happy she was to be done with her shift.

The girl looked up from her feet at the two boys.

"Um. My shifts over, the Marvel's over there DC's over there, Videogames to the left, anything else ask Tomcat over there because I'm on for lunch."

"Wait, you really do work here and you're a girl?" Jonesy asked the girl.

She rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

"I saw you playing Timesplicers Destiny Perfect earlier. You were playing with the gingerbread man right?"

The girl smiled, "Yes. He's my favorite. I have free Vomit Comet passes; you guys wanna ride with me? By the way, I'm Andi. You guys are Jude Lizowski and Jonesy Garcia. We were voted biggest pranksters back in freshman year. I was a brunette back then."

"Wait, you're the one that let the crickets in Lindall's room aren't you?" Jonesy asked in shock. Without a word Andi nodded in reply.

"Suh-weeet!" Jude accented his one word sentence with a skater accent. The new friends walked off to the Vomit Comet entrance, ready to ride until they…. Well vomited.

**Chapter One: We've Got Gadgets And Gizmos A Plenty**

**Andi's Point of View**

I woke up in the morning, my stomach feeling oh so relieved after yesterday's endeavors. The only thing dragging me out of bed was the hope that I'd see the two boys again. I had taught Jonesy some tricks to pick up girls, and they had taught me how to vomit on the Vomit Comet without blowing chunks on me. I crimped my colored hair and put on an oversized GIR t-shirt and black leggings. As usual I had on my Flash Converse with the roller-skate add-ons. I put on my usual make up and was out the door.

I opened the shop up and sat down at my bean bag chair of a desk. I turned on the store's Game Prism and began to play Shario Fare Inc. It was a Thursday so not many people showed up. But at 12:25 right before the end of my shift, Jude showed up.

"Hey Bra, you go on break in 5 right?"

I nodded once again.

"Do you know where The Big Squeeze is, meet me there in 5." I nodded and he skated away. After like 10 minutes and 15 costumers I was on my way to the giant lemon in the food court. I saw a group of 6 teenagers, Jude and Jonesy included.

I awkwardly skated up to the table.

"Hi I'm Andi," I looked at the girl with purple hair whose name I remembered to be Nikki, "I love your Rods and Rings. Where'd you get them done?"

"Rods Rings Needles and Things." She deadpanned.

"Hehe thanks." I replied with a smile.

"Dudes we still on for the movie about the singing and slashing barber from Europe?" Jude asked his group of friends.

"I don't know why we wouldn't be. And will Andi be joining us?" Jonesy replied.

"Definitely, that movie looks like a work of art."

"I'll pick you up at 8." Jonesy said winking.

"Text me. Now I'm gonna go to Wonder Taco and then back to work. See you guys soon." I waved and then skated away.

When I got back to Lightning Round, Tomcat told me I had the day off due to overstaffing. I decided to go to the piercing shop. Luckily it was a Canadian mall so they didn't ask for my age. I got a lip ring, (bottom lip to the left) a nose ring, a Madonna piercing and made a tattoo appointment the next week.

After I was out, I went back to Lightning Round. This was a good thing, because they were understaffed and totally need my swollen face to help. I didn't even have time to take off my skates. And in retrospect, this probably helped more than hurt. Before skating to the center, I pulled my Deadpool lanyard with my store ID on it out of my pocket. It didn't matter what Tomcat said, I was working.

I plugged my uPod into my Mystic Shooter portable speaker and began to play the instrumental of Cloud Sugarsum's cover of "Part Of Your World"

When the time came, I began to sing, "Look at our stuff, isn't it neat? Don't you want your collection complete? Dont you wanna be the one, the one who was everything. Look at this trove. Treasures untold how many wonders can a mall store hold. Looking around you might think, sure we don't have we've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty we've got Comics And Movies galore, you want Video Games we got plenty. But who cares, you want more! You wanna buy what the people buy and you want it for a low price" I think you can figure out how things went from there.

Luckily my song somehow distracted the people enough to get things orderly. I stayed to help customers until there was a reasonable ratio of staff to customer. Then I was off to The Big Squeeze.

All of my new friends were gathered, this time ready to introduce themselves, even if I'd probably already remembered their names.

"Hi," A girl with a short blonde cut said perkily, "I'm Caitlin."

"Jen," A redhead raised her hand and smiled brightly.

"Wyatt." A good looking guy with frizzy black hair and skin the color of the coffee in his hand nodded towards me.

"Nikki," the girl with piercings and purple hair gave me a half smile. "And of course you know Jude and Jonesy."

"Hi guys. Ummm I'm Andi." I replied shyly, trying not to act like a freak.

"Oh we know, Jude's told us about you." Caitilin replied still smiling.

"Not to mention we met her before she got her face pierced." Wyatt added.

I giggled at his mention of my face, which was probably a mess because of the earlier store adventure.

"And we saw her on the JumboTron. Way to Corral those customers Andi." Jen said looking at me. I didn't know anyone was videotaping that.

I gave Jen a nod of thanks, and then skated toward the Gigantoplex, silently praying no one saw me blushing. I was also kind of hoping that no one would notice me or say Hello. Because whatever happened today, would be my nickname tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Andi's Mental Diary #1

So here I am, two songs into this movie. Nobody's died yet. But right now there's a busty lady singing about making awful meat pies. I'm sitting in-between Jude and Jonesy and the theater smells like barf and over buttered popcorn. I guess that's all.

Andi's Mental Diary #2

I take it the movie is almost over because creepy Barber is getting his revenge. Overall the movie's okay. They sing every five fucking seconds and the blood is totally fake. But it has a decent plot. A girl behind us just blew chunks and it was hilarious. I'm pretty sure she puked on her date. I'm pretty sure barber dudes about to murder his chick friend so that's all for tonight.

Now regular Andi story mode.

After the movie we decided to go to El Sporto's. We all pitched in for Nachos, Hot Wings, Sliders, and a pitcher of Dr. Fizz.

"Before we induct Andi into our group, I think she and Jude should have an eating contest. Ya know make sure she's gang material." Jonesy said, trying to make conversation before our food got here.

"I dont know Jonesy. She seems okay on our own, besides Caitlin didn't need to." Jen replied.

"No, it's fine. I could out eat Jude any day." I ignored the snickers from the group.

"It's on Dudette."

By the time the food got here, Jude and I were more than ready to eat.

But after finishing off the Sliders and the Hot Wings we were cut off from food and the game was declared a tie.

"Whoooa Bra, I've never met a girl who could eat like that." Jude smiled, patting his stomach.

"Seriously? You should come to my work sometime. We have chicks there who work all the time. I mean you don't see them but they're there. And man can they eat. They can also burp. But seeing as I want to be friends with you guys so I'm not gonna demonstrate that."

"it's cool Dudette, they deal with me and Jonesy all the time."

"Nikki, Caitlin, Jen, Wyatt. You guys okay with it?" Nikki rolled her eyes, but nodded. So I let a huge burp out, and I think after that burp, I broke my burping muscle.

"Congrats Jude, you've finally found a girl who can outburp and outeat you." Nikki replied to my burp.

"And someone more disgusting than Jonesy. No offense Andi."

"None taken Jen. None taken. And if that changed anyone's mind about me, I'm sorry, but I'm a burper."

"That you are. You have officially won the 'More of a man than Wyatt' award." Jonesy said smirking.

"Hey, I'm plenty man!" Wyatt half yelled defensively

Before anyone could intervene, it became a nacho fight. I mean it would be a huge food fight, but due to earlier eating competitions, it was just nachos. To put it simply, we were asked to leave. But of course we didn't leave frowning.

Covered in nachos with ear to ear grins, we trekked back to the Big Squeeze. I pulled up a chair next to Jonesy. As soon as everyone was seated we just broke out in laughter.

"That was awesome, what should we do next time?" Nikki asked, elbows resting on the tables.

"I don't know. My sweet 16 is tomorrow. If tomorrow is Friday. I'm having a small party at my house so if I can pick you guys up here from here around 6:30 p.m. Bring swimsuits because I ave a pool. Presents are optional seeing as I've just met you guys. There will be unlimited food and well you guys get the idea, so what do you say?"

"OOOH I love parties. We HAVE to go! Besides swimsuits what should we wear?" Caitlin's excitement was growing in her eyes.

"Nothing too fancy please. I hate when people try and dress up for parties. It's nothing huge. Just come ready to have a good time. I'm gonna go get a slushie from the third floor. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I skated away.

Before I got to the slush shop, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew it was Jude because I heard wheels that weren't mine.

"Listen, I don't exactly know how to do this or how you'll take it, but Jonesy does this all the time so, hey I just met you, it's kind of crazy, but here's my number so we should hang out some time." I giggled at his choice of words, but he was unclear of the details.

"Like, on a date?" I asked, getting in line for a frozen iced drink.

"If you want bra, I mean we don't know each other very well. It isn't a terrible idea." His hand rested on his beanie.

"Sure. How about…probably not El Sporto's?" I giggled gesturing towards my nacho covered sleeves.

"Um. How about Burger McFlipster's. You have the same break every day?"

"No. You're the Zamboni driver right? Just be in the rink around 1. Lunch is on me. The pay is really high at Lightning Round. What's your favorite flavor of Slushie."

"Cherry. Why?"

"I'll have one large lime slush and a large cherry slush." I ordered with a smile and gave the waitress a tip, because we'd probably been making her wait for a bit. I handed the cherry to Jude and took a swig of my lime slush.

"Thanks Dudette. Now do you wanna race me back to the entrance?" He smirked and sipped his drink as I nodded.

"Rules?"

"None." I smiled and took off. No rules means time limit was non-existent. I smiled as I saw the first line of escalators. I quickly balanced myself and slid down. I was lucky to be able to flip off and skate faster. I skated down the up escalator for pure enjoyment. By the time I got on the first floor Jude and I were neck and neck. We hit the entrance door at the exact same time.

"Andi that was awesome." He replied, blue eyes sparked with adrenaline.

"Thanks Jude. So I'll see you tomorrow, my ride's here." I gasped and gave him a quick hug before running out.

_Dear Diary,_

_The past two days were some crazy stuff. I met like six new people, all of them awesome in their own way. I turn 16 tomorrow, and I get my driver's license in a month! It's been an exciting year, but I'm finally 16. The job at Lightning Round is sweet perfection. But that's a given. I mean who wouldn't want to work there. So my party's tomorrow. We aren't having anything huge, but Wiress is coming over along with a lot of other people. I think Wiress and Wyatt will like each other. They could be WyattRess. I think that sounds cute._

_Speaking of cute, Jude technically asked me out on a date today, so AnDude is in the works. We're texting about dogs right now, which is interesting. But I think I'm gonna go to sleep or work on summer projects or something. _

_Check You Later?_

_-Andi_


End file.
